Dude, What Happened?
by BCDevon
Summary: Chance has no memory of the past 36 hours. What happened? A story of suspense and a little H/C thrown in for fun. My first ever fan fic. Complete
1. Chapter 1 The Mystery

This is my first ever fan fiction. I have an idea where I want this to go, but I need some feedback to know if it's any good. The more feedback the longer the story. I have 3-4 chapters planned, but I can always add more :). Thanks for taking time to read it.

Updated 4/18--Hope the format is now easier to read. Thanks for all the great reviews!

Chapter 1- The Mystery

Winston juggled his keys and the bag of donuts he was holding as he approached the door. He was thinking about the trip that Chance had just finished in Peru. They had been paid, (and get that--they had actually been paid he thought), to get a mine owner out of harms way. They had arrived back at the warehouse late Saturday evening in need of a hot shower and a good night's sleep. In typical Chance fashion he had managed to sprain his knee in an attempt to escape the explosion that had acted as their distraction. One day one of these "distractions" was going to backfire on them. Now here it was early Monday morning and he was headed in to pay some bills now that they had the means. He wanted to get all the paperwork out of the way before Chance found another one of his pro bono cases. Not that he blamed Chance for taking those cases, but they needed a paying client now and then to pay the bills.

As he approached the door he rapidly became alarmed--the door was cracked open. He immediately dropped the bag of donuts on the floor and drew his firearm. The door was never left open. He cautiously approached the door while the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. Holding the gun at eye level he slowly pushed the door open.

"Chance?!" he yelled. Nothing.....he walked slowly into the room, catching a glimpse of Carmine on the floor.

"Carmine?" he whispered.

He wasn't moving. Slowly he approached the large Rottweiler who was flat on his side and still as death. Something was so majorly wrong here. Neither Carmen nor his master would be asleep while someone was moving as stealthily as he was at this moment. He reached one foot out and nudged the dog. Still nothing. He switched the gun to one hand and bending at his knees he used his other hand to check Carmine out. Well, at least he was alive, but he was out cold. More worried than ever he scanned the bottom floor. Then he eased up the stairs, one at a time, hollering once more for Chance, again with no response.

As he reached the top of the stairs he spotted Chance lying unmoving on the couch. After a quick scan of the room to make sure they were alone, he holstered his gun rapidly and covered the last few steps in a heartbeat. If he had thought Chance looked rough Saturday evening he looked ten times worse now. His knee was triple the size it should have been, his face was swollen with cuts all over, there was a long scratch from one eye to his ear, and the other eye was a blueish black. He had blood down the front of his t shirt, and his upper left arm was wrapped with an ace bandage, with blood seeping around the edges. Winston checked his pulse which was slower than he would have liked, but at least he had a pulse. He tried a gentle shake to wake him up, but like Carmine he was unresponsive. He checked his pupils and did not like what he saw. He stood up rapidly and grabbed for his cell phone. Who to call? Not the police....they would ask questions that he didn't have the answers too. Maybe Guerrero would have a good idea what to do. He was pretty good with medical stuff, although he would never admit that to his face. He hated calling Guerrero, but he wasn't thinking to clearly at the moment.

He finally picked up on the 4th ring. "This had better be good dude" said the groggy voice.

"I'm here with Chance and it looks like someone has drugged him up pretty good."

The voice on the other end seemed to come to life. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me--someone got to Chance--he's out cold."

A quick "Don't move, Ill be right there." and the phone went dead.

Winston knew help was on the way. Guerrero might be a bit odd at the best of times. But when Chance was in trouble he knew that he could count on him. In the meantime he got a rag and some cold water and started to clean Chance up. He rebandaged his injured arm which appeared to be a knife slash. At least it was no longer bleeding. He also found a huge goose-egg of a knot on the back of his head. Perhaps that was why he was out and maybe he wasn't drugged. Who could have done this? he thought to himself. While it was true that Chance had about as many enemies as friends, he couldn't think of anyone who would have done this to him and his dog. Something just did not make sense.

He heard a rustling downstairs and then a "Dude--what happened to Carmine?" as Guerrero started up the stairs.

"Same thing that happened to Chance I guess." replied Winston.

"And what exactly did happen?" As Guerrero entered the room and headed for the couch.

"I wish I knew......." as Winston moved out of the way.

Guerrero slung his bag onto the floor next to the couch, looked into Chance's eyes and then proceeded to shuffle through his bag. He drew out a syringe and a bottle of unidentified liquid and started to fill the syringe.

"What is that?" asked Winston.

"A stimulant--should hopefully bring him back to the land of the living."

"Where did you get it?"

"Do you really want to know?" as Guerrero raised his eyebrows and looked at Winston with a half smile.

"No, no, I guess not." said Winston rapidly. Guerrero snorted softly as he inserted the needle into Chance's uninjured arm. "How long will we have to wait?" as Winston paced behind him.

"Shouldn't be too long dude, maybe then he can tell us what happened."

Not more than a couple minutes later Chance started stirring. Winston practically pushed Guerrero out of the way.

"Chance, can you hear me?" in a low voice. Slowly Chance's eyes opened.

"Did you get the number of the bus?" he mumbled.

"What?!" as Winston's eyebrows shot up.

"He's trying to be funny dude." said Guerrero to Winston, and then he turned to Chance "What happened?" There was a long silence and a blank look on Chance's face as he slowly blinked awake.

"Well?" they both chimed.

"I.....I.....don't know" said Chance.

Winston rather forcefully said "What do you mean you don't know? I leave you 36 hours ago looking tired with a promise from you that you would sleep all day Sunday and this morning I find you here looking like the dog drug you home."

Guerrero shot him a sour look and then looked worriedly at Chance. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Chance tried to sit up but grabbed his head with a moan. "The last thing I remember was climbing the stairs and looking forward to a nice hot shower.......then........I don't remember anything else." He licked his dry lips and Winston got up to fetch him some water. Guerrero in the meantime had found a small flashlight in his surprisingly bottomless bag that he carried with him. He checked both of Chance's eyes then carelessly said "Well you definitely have a concussion. That may explain the memory loss."

Winston handed Chance a glass of water and some pills.

"What are those?" grilled Guerrero.

"Just a couple of aspirin, he looked like he could use them." Chance grabbed the pills, took a long swig of water and eased his head back onto the pillow on the couch.

Guerrero stood up and said "I'm going to go check on Carmine."

Chance's eyes, which had just closed, shot back open. "What happened?" he asked.

"Looked like someone drugged him too. He should be coming around soon." said Guerrero.

"Why?" asked Chance

"I don't know dude. But whoever it was didn't want you dead at least." as he walked away.

Chance again tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Winston. "Rest. Maybe it will come back to you once you have had some rest." Chance reluctantly submitted, while Winston went to find some ice for the swollen knee.

At the bottom of the stairs Winston saw Carmine sitting up and blinking slowly. At least he looked better than his master. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Guerrero scrounging around in the fridge for something to eat.

"Do you think we need to get him out of here?" asked Winston.

Guerrero, with his mouth now full, said "Look, I don't think they went to all this trouble to bring him back here if they wanted him dead."

Winston did a double take "Bring him back...here?" "What are you saying? You think they kidnapped him and then brought him back here?" asked Winston.

"Look" said Guerrero getting a bit testy "There is no way he got that beat up without a fight. You know Chance--and there is no sign of a fight here. My best guess is they lured Chance away from here and did.....whatever."

Winston rolled his eyes and had to admit he was right. Nothing was out of place here. Whatever happened had not happened in here. That didn't help them solve anything. Unless Chance remembered something they may never know. Unless they, and how he wished he had a name for "them", came back.

"Well, I'll plan on staying here for a couple of nights just in case...." a loud crash from upstairs ended his words and though Guerrero was wiry and fast Winston beat him up the stairs. Chance was now face down on the floor, and out cold again. Winston cautiously rolled him over, thankfully not finding any more damage. With Guerrero's help they both got him back onto the couch. It was going to be a long day Winston thought.

Chance woke up several hours later. His head was pounding, and his knee was throbbing, though someone had put some ice packs on it while he was out. He couldn't remember feeling this rotten in quite some time. He could hear a low rumble as his two friends chatted downstairs. Normally he would be up in a flash and downstairs with them but for once he figured he was stuck here. Especially since his last attempt to stand up had been greeted with a major wave of dizziness and then....blackness. Carmine strolled over to him and licked the back of his hand. At least Carmine understood how lousy he felt. Now if he could just remember what had happened. He closed his eyes and for a second he saw the flash of a knife, and a small boy in the background......then everything faded away to black......

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Bits N Pieces

Chapter Two- Bits N Pieces

_(Sunday 1pm) Everything seemed to move in slow motion--a tall muscular man held a gun to the boys head. A women's muffled scream in the background. He approached the twosome slowly from behind. If he could just get to the man before things got nasty. He crept up slowly, but the old floor of the warehouse they were in creaked just before he got there. The gun swung around from the boy's head to be leveled at his own head. 'Well' he thought 'not exactly what I had planned.'_

_"You shouldn't have got involved in this." The giant blond guy said._

_"I kind of didn't have a choice."_

_"Well, its too late now. I'll have to kill you and the boy."_

_"Why don't you leave the boy out of it? He doesnt know anything." Chance pleaded_

_A gruff laugh. "Wouldn't be much good at my job now would I if I just let everyone go."_

_"I didn't say everyone, just the boy."_

_"You don't exactly have anything to bargain with--I have the boy, and his family. I get rid of you and everything is nice and tidy." he said with a gleam in his eye._

_The boy started squirming and Chance took the opportunity to jump forward, kicking at the gun. The force of his kick was not enough to knock the gun from his hand, but it did deflect the shot as the trigger was pulled. He followed the kick with a punch to the face, while using his other arm to fend off the hand holding the gun. The blond let go of the boy, who dashed away, while Chance slammed the gun hand down on his knee in an attempt to knock it free. Too late he realized it was his bad knee. The gun was knocked loose, but while he was grabbing for his knee the giant punched him right in the face. The force of the hit drove him backwards onto the floor, while the big guy dove for the gun which had skittered about six feet away during the scuffle. Chance grabbed at one of his legs and the two became entangled as one on the floor. The blond had a definite weight advantage and after a few rolls managed to end up on top of Chance. He pinned him to the floor with one hand and was starting to reach for the gun which was now a mere foot away. An evil grin came over his face as he reached for it, there was a flash of movement behind the big guy, and then his eyes rolled and he toppled straight into Chance's face. With a little effort Chance rolled the now senseless giant off of him and looked into the face of the boy's mother who was holding a crowbar, with a green tint to her face. The boy's father was offering him a hand up, which he accepted gratefully. _

_"Thanks" Chance said as he stood, testing is weight carefully on his now very sore knee. _

_"Anytime."_

_"Now lets get out of here before his friends show up." As all three, with the boy holding his mothers hand now, cautiously headed out the door. _

(Present)............Chance jolted out of his sleep to see sunlight shining into the room. Everything was blurry but a few blinks brought everything back into focus, along with the wall clock which now read 11:23 am. His stomach growled with hunger, but his "dream" was all too real. Bits and pieces of a boy with his mother and father kept flashing through his head. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a smell of soup (which he really hoped wasnt chicken noodle). He also heard, as usual, his two friends bickering.

"Look, I'm not a medical doctor, .....but shouldn't we be waking him up every so often if he has a concussion." went Winston.

"Isn't that what you're about to do?.........And I dont think chicken noodle is going to go over so well."

"Do YOU have a BETTER idea, DOCTOR Guerrro?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you dude." As he went back to work on his computer.

Winston's head came into view as he proceeded up the stairs.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Feeling any better?" As he headed over to Chance.

"Some." answered Chance. "Please don't tell me thats chicken noodle?" Wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"And just what is wrong with that?" huffed Winston.

"Thats what moms feed their sick kids. Your not my mom, and I'm not sick." and with that he threw back the blanket covering him, swung his legs to the floor and made an attempt to stand up. Forgetting two important things. One--he only had one good leg, and two--changing elevation too quickly with a concussion was NOT a good idea. He yelped, turned white as a sheet, and started to topple sideways. Winston threw the soup tray down onto the coffee table, splashing soup everywhere, and grabbed his arm just in time to keep him from ending up face down on the floor for the second time today.

"Oh yeah." said Winston sarcastically. "You're definitely NOT sick." As he slowly lowered Chance back onto the couch.

"I think I am now." said Chance as he panted, trying not to throw up.

"You going to be ok?" asked Winston with a worried look. Chance had laid back down, and covered his eyes with one hand. "Maybe we need to call a doctor, you...."

But he was interupted. "No!, No doctor. Besides. I think I'm starting to remember something." Chance cautiously raised his hand and opened his eyes and was gratified to see the room had stopped spinning.

"Anything that will help?" Asked Winston as he covered Chance back up with the blanket.

"Yeah--there was this Asian couple, and ........a boy.......maybe 7 or 8 years old.......I think they came to me for help."

"Do you remember a name?"

"No, not yet--maybe in a few minutes.......I think.........I need to be somewhere, or.........do......something....I just....." Chance's words started to fade out as he relaxed back into the pillow.

"Just rest, and I'll bring you some more aspirin for that headache. You want any soup?"

Chance opened his eyes and gave him a withering look before closing them once again.

"Right, no soup." He gathered up the tray, and prepared to descend the stairs to the 'I told you so' that was coming. He looked back once more at Chance who appeared to have dozed off already. 'Why couldn't they have just ONE normal day around here' he thought. 'Just ONE'......

TBC

Thank you for the reviews. I took them to heart and hopefully this chapter will be easier to read than the last. I will try and repair the dialogue in the first chapter once I have time. Since it seems I dont stink too bad at this I will try and update with a chapter every couple of days. I have 5 chapters planned now, but it could morph into 6. Thanks for the help K.B. :) Any comments about what may help improve this story are greatly appreciated. I can see the story in my head but putting it to paper is very challenging. :) Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3 No Rest For the Weary

Chapter 3- No Rest For The Weary

Hunger pains woke him up this time. Rolling over slightly so as not to fall off the couch, he peered at the clock-12:51 pm. No wonder he was hungry--he hadnt eaten in....well....he wasnt sure when he had last eaten. He could always holler down at Winston to fix him a sandwich, but after his refusal of the soup earlier, he wasnt really sure his request would be honored. He slowly sat up and surveyed his options. His knee didn't feel as bad--the swelling was definitely down--he slowly stretched it out and started unwrapping the ace bandages which were holding the still cool, but not cold, ice packs. As the knee slowly emerged it looked way better, still swollen, but not grossly so. He threw the melted ice packs on the table, then threw the bandage on top of those and slowly stood up. Slight headache but nothing he couldnt manage--now to see if he could manage the stairs and rustle up some food. His stomach was beginning to think his throat had been cut. He turned to pick up the ice bags to take downstairs and was startled half to death by Winston who had appeared out of nowhere with a "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Going to get me a bite to eat, something wrong with that?"

"Why didnt you just yell down. I could have brought you something up."

"Didn't want to bother you." Chance mumbled.

"Look, we're partners here--if you NEED something it's no bother!" Winston said slightly huffy.

"Well in that case, can you bring me a sandwich? No soup?" said Chance with one of those half smiles.

"We've been over that. I'll go get you something--you sit. You don't need to be up yet." as he turned to go.

"I'm good."

"And where have I heard that before?" Winston glanced behind him and headed down the stairs.

Chance shuffled around a bit before sitting back down. No need for Winston to think he was actually obeying orders. Carmine had decided to occupy the couch as well so he sat down and started rubbing the big guys ears. Carmine gave a soft sigh and rolled onto his side.

"You big softie you."

Footsteps on the stairs signaled his lunch arriving. Carmine even sat up eagerly, perhaps smelling the food. Winston appeared with a foot long hoagie that looked very appetizing.

"Here, the ......so called genius, for lack of a better word.....downstairs said you would want this." Handing Chance the sandwich and a bottle of water with some more aspirin. "Take these too, do you need anything stronger?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks Winston." as he dug into his sandwhich.

Winston sat down in the chair opposite while Chance, and Carmine, finished off the sandwich in record time. Only a few bites remained when Winston spoke again.

"So, when was the last time you ate something? The way you polished that off I'd say its been awhile."

"Yeah, Saturday night I had a sandwich like this." Suddenly Chance stopped talking, his face turned a bit ashen and he sat the sandwhich down, and put hands over his face.

"You ok?"

"I just remembered.......what happened. I was.....eating a sandwich here when someone knocked at the door." Chance then wrapped his hands around the back of his head.

"Here? What were you doing here? I dropped you off at your place." said a confused Winston.

"Yeah, well after a hot shower I was really hungry and my fridge was empty, so I made a beeline for here. Then....."

Winston leaned forward as Chance started to fill him in on the missing time.....

_(Saturday 9pm) Chance, dressed in shorts and a tshirt, was just finishing off a humongous hoagie, along with Carmine's help as always, when a knock sounded at the door. 'A knock-at this time of night' he thought. He grabbed his handgun, stuck it in the back of his shorts, and cautiously went to the door. He slowly opened the door to reveal an Asian woman, possibly in her early to mid 30's, and a young boy._

_"Can I help you? Are you lost?" he said._

_"Are you Christopher Chance?" The woman said._

_"Maybe, who's asking?" Chance glanced at the boy who had been staring at him, but when he made eye contact the boy dropped his eyes to his feet._

_"My name is Nori Lei. But you don't know me-you know my brother Tamiko Shin. You helped him a couple of years ago with a.......problem.......and he told me if anything ever happened to contact you. He said you were the best."_

_Chance looked at her for a moment and then said, "Please, come on in."_

_Nori glanced behind her fretfully, but followed Chance in the door. Carmine had made an appearance downstairs and surprisingly the boy made a beeline for the dog and reached out to him._

_"Daniel!" his mother yelped out._

_"No, no, its ok. Carmine loves kids." Smiled Chance_

_And as if to prove his master's point Carmine started wagging his poor excuse for a tail and slathered the boy with his tongue. The boy started giggling and threw his arms around the big dog. Satisfied that her son was not about to be eaten alive, Nori followed Chance to a seat further in the room._

_"Now, what can I help you with?" asked Chance?_

_"Well, I'm not sure where to start." she said hesitantly._

_"The beginning is usually a good place." encouraged Chance._

_"Well,......my husband and I immigrated from Japan about 15 years ago. My brother was already here in the states and he encouraged us to come over and make a new life for ourselves. About 2 years ago my husband got a nice job as a janitor at the Saint Marks hospital. Everything seemed to be going well until about a month ago." She faltered a bit, abd glanced at the boy, still playing with Carmine, before continuing her story. "My husband, Kado, came home from work one night as pale as I had ever seen him. I asked him what was wrong, but he shrugged me off and said nothing too important, it was just a small problem at work. At first I believed him. But day by day he came home from work more stressed than the day before. A few days ago he started talking about going back to Japan, and then he even asked me if I would move in with my brother for a while. I refused and we argued. He said he was just concerned for my safety. But when I asked why he wouldnt tell me. I found out just a couple days ago that he had contacted a lawyer about his will, and he had withdrawn the money from our savings account. I think he's in some kind of trouble and it has to do with his job somehow." She stopped there, unsure what else to say._

_"Not too sound callous, but do you have any kind of evidence that he is in trouble at work?" Chance asked gently._

_She reached into her purse and pulled out a crinkled sheet of paper. "Thats why I came to see you.......I found this in his shirt this morning after he left for work." She handed the paper to Chance, who procedeed to open it up. In bold letters it read: KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR YOUR WIFE AND SON ARE DEAD._

_Chance looked up from the paper at her and said "Has he mentioned anyone at all?"_

_"No, no one. Not even when I pleaded with him to tell me what was going on. He simply said that I would be safe as long as I didnt know anything. But I'm scared, can you help us?" she pleaded._

_Chance stood up abruptly. "Ok, lets go talk to your husband and see if we can't get to the bottom of this."_

_Mrs. Lei looked pale again. "That might be a problem. I mentioned coming to you last night and he said for me to stay home and keep quiet. He's not going to be happy that I came to see you."_

_"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. How did you get here? By car, taxi?"_

_"Taxi. My husband was still at work when I left." she said_

_"Ok, let me change and grab some things I may need and I'll drive you home."_

_Chance darted up the stairs, changed clothes, grabbed his cell phone so he could call Winston once he knew exactly what kind of help they needed, and headed back down the stairs. When he reached Daniel and his mom, he said "Let's go."_

_Daniel surprised him by asking "Can we take him along, please?" pointing to Carmine._

_"I'm sure he would love to come, but he'll have to stay here for now." as Chance ruffled the boys hair a bit, getting a half smile from the kid in return. Chance led the way to the vehicle wondering just what kind of case this was going to be........_

_TBC_

Thanks for following along. This dialogue was by far the hardest to write. Hopefully it makes sense :) More H/C to come in following chapters. Got to get the plot all explained first. ALSO- For those of you who don't know Human Target has yet to be renewed by FOX for a second season. So those of you who are reading this- PLEASE write Fox and tell them you want to see lots more of this wonderful show. There are some polls and lists you can sign up for, but contacting FOX directly will never hurt. So lend a hand and lets keep this show going :)


	4. Chapter 4 You Are My Life

Chapter 4- You Are My Life

_(Saturday 10pm) The ride in the vehicle had been a very quite one with hardly a word spoken. It had been a good time for Chance to think about what he had been told so far. This could be a trap he was walking into, but glancing into the rearview mirror at the dark haired boy in the back seat, he didn't think so. Traps didn't generally have kids involved. It made his blood boil to think that these people were willing to threaten a woman and child. Winston was probably going to be upset with him once again for taking this case, but he couldn't turn his back on these people. No one deserved to die, and that went double for kids. He thought briefly about calling Winston and letting him know what was going on, but they were all tired from the previous gig. 'Nah, better let him get a little rest before he contacted him' he thought. And there was no immediate threat. He would just take it slow and see what played out. Chance pulled the vehicle into the small driveway that Nori pointed out. She had been getting more nervous as they got closer to her home. He shifted the vehicle into park, and then glanced over at her again. "You ok?"_

_She nodded, took a deep breath and said, "I don't know how he's going to react to seeing you—maybe it's best if I go in first and……_

"_No, we go in together. I'm not letting you two out of my sight." He smiled at her encouragingly._

"_Well, ok, if you think that's best." She opened the door, and Daniel followed her lead by doing the same. Chance came around the SUV and motioned for her to lead the way. Nori moved quickly towards the door. In the meantime Chance scoped out the place. The place was tiny, but well kept. The windows were small; there was no garage- just the driveway. He estimated it was probably 2 bedroom, and probably only had one other exit as the windows all looked to small to enter or exit. This was not the type place he would want to defend. Getting them out of this place would be top priority. By this time Nori had reached the front and started to unlock the door. She pushed the door open wide and hollered out "Kado?!" and started inside. Daniel dashed past her and into the kitchen as she threw her keys onto the table just inside the door. Chance slowly followed her in, but had barely made it past the door when he was grabbed from behind, spun around, and slammed into the wall. Before he could even blink a knife was pressed against his throat. He heard Nori holler out, "Kado, NO!"_

"_You better have one good reason for being in my house." Growled the voice._

_Chance stared into the man's coal black eyes and saw pure fear. _

_Nori was pulling at Kado. "No Kado, this is the man my brother recommended. This is Christopher Chance. Please let him go," she pleaded._

"_I thought I told you not to bring anyone else into this" Kado growled at her, but continued to stare at Chance._

"_Look, buddy, she was only worried for you. Let me go and we can talk about this in a civilized manner." Chance replied coolly. He could easily disarm the guy but that probably wouldn't win him any favors. _

_Kado considered his words for a moment, then reluctantly let him go. "She shouldn't have brought you here—now you are in danger too." As he threw the knife on the table beside his wife's keys._

"_And just what kind of trouble would that be?" _

_Silence reigned._

"_Look, I can help you deal with whatever it is you're into."_

"_You a cop?"_

"_No, I'm not a cop. My job is too flush the problem out into the open and then deal with it." responded Chance._

_Nori motioned for him to have a seat on the couch. "Come, have a seat. I'm sorry for my husband's lack of welcome." as she sent him a scalding look. "Let me put Daniel to bed and I'll be right back." _

_Kado finally moved over to a chair across from where Chance was sitting on the couch. Not a word was said until Nori came back. Then Chance opened with "I know you're reluctant to get anyone else involved in this. But trust me; this is right up my alley. Don't worry about me, just let me help you."_

_Kado looked hard at him, then finally replied "If I tell you what happened, that's just going to put one more person in danger……it's not worth the risk."_

"_But I think it is." replied Chance. "I deal with cases like this all the time. If you don't confront the problem head on it's just going to follow you the rest of your life. You don't want Daniel and Nori running the rest of their lives, do you?"_

_That seemed to get Kado's attention. "All right. I'll tell you some of it, but I'm not giving names. As long as I alone know who they are." _

"_Fair enough for now." as Chance leaned back against the couch._

_Kado paused, glanced at Nori, and then started his tale. "About a month ago I was on the surgical floor late one night. I had just entered a room, dumped the first two trash cans and headed into the bathroom to get the trash in there. While I was in the bathroom two prominent doctors flew into the main room and started bickering. I sensed something was wrong right away and didn't move. I could see one of them from behind the door. I didn't hear every word they were saying, but something about 'He's homeless, it's worth the risk, 10 million, no one will care, and our guy needs this heart NOW, not tomorrow.' Then they got real quiet. I peered around the door to see one of them inserting a syringe into the guys IV port. I ducked back before they could see me. I heard them leave the room but it took me a few minutes to feel brave enough to leave the bathroom. I eased into the main room and was about to make a hasty exit when the heart alarm started going off. I froze for a moment as it sunk in what those guys had just done, and by the time I got my feet working again nurses and doctors were flying into the room. The doctor who I had seen through the door was one of the first into the room- he looked shocked to see me in the room, but quickly schooled his features and started trying to revive the guy. As quick as I could get out I did, knowing that I shouldn't have seen what I did." He stopped here and took a big breath. "I tried to avoid anyone the rest of my shift that night and was successful until I started to leave the hospital. I was grabbed and a couple of guys I hadn't seen before roughed me up a bit. They told me to keep my mouth shut, or else. If I went to the cops, or squealed to anyone I was dead meat. I didn't really know what to do. Over the next few weeks they didn't touch me, but they followed me around at work, and did their best to scare me, which I have to admit- didn't take much on their part. It wasn't until this week that they actually threatened my family." He stopped and looked at Chance. "I don't mind so much the threats to me, but not to my family. My plan is to get Nori out of here. Send her and Daniel for a visit home to Japan while I figure a way out of this mess."_

_Nori interrupted at this point. "Is that why you emptied our savings account?"_

_Kado turned to her his voice broke "Nori, you and Daniel are my life. If anything happened to you, I could never forgive myself."_

_Chance finally spoke up at this point. "Well, I agree, getting them out of here would be a safe thing to do. Do you know if these men have 'harvested' other patients for their organs? Or was this a one time thing?"_

"_I don't know. I suspect yes—there have been several deaths the past couple of weeks where the patient was doing fine and then suddenly died. But I don't have any proof. Under the circumstances though it sure does seem suspicious._

"_I agree." Chance pulled his cell phone out to call Guerrero and get him started on this problem, but Kado jumped out of his seat and asked threateningly…_

"_What do you think you're doing?_

"_I'm calling my partners—they can help us out."_

"_NO! NO more people in on this….Please. Enough lives are in danger because of me."_

"_Look, this is what we do every day—we risk our lives to protect people like you. Those who have no chance but to stand and fight, or run and look behind them for the rest of their lives."_

"_NO!! You have to promise me—if you want to try and help since you are already here, fine. But NO ONE ELSE." his voice rising with each word._

_Chance reluctantly closed his phone. "Alright, I won't contact them for now. But we need to get you guys out of this house and to a safe place for the night. If they are watching this house, and I expect they are, then they already know something's up. We need to leave, now."_

_Once more Kado refused. "No, it's almost midnight, Dani is asleep by now. We wait until morning."_

_Chance tried in vain to talk them out of their decision. He was not comfortable being in plain sight like this. But he couldn't force them to leave. His only option at this point was to play along and hope they could squeak another 8 hours out of being stationary. He couldn't leave them now; if something happened to them he could never live with that. He did talk them into letting him stay for the night. He would call Winston and Guerrero first thing in the morning and get them digging for some dirt on the two doctors. He was pretty sure Guerrero could find a money trail leading to someone at the hospital. The important thing was going to be to find out how far up the ladder this plot went. Two doctors being dirty was one thing, but they could be just the tip of the iceberg. He also wondered why they had not taken Kado out already. If there really was millions of dollars on the line, why risk one person knowing that? Did Kado have more on them than he was letting on? That was possible. In fact that was the only plausible answer as to why they hadn't nixed him already. But enough worrying about that. He would ask more questions in the morning. Nori had fixed him a spot on the couch, and he lay down with his gun in close reach. Maybe, just maybe they would be ok here tonight….._

_TBC_

Ok, I'm almost through with the plot setup. The "boring" part in my opinion. We are almost back into the action part, and a little more H/C is coming. I have given up guessing how many chapters this thing will be. The more I write the longer it seems to get. I will try my best to update with a chapter every other day. In the meantime, please keep the reviews coming. Want to make sure I'm on the right track still. Thanks for all the reviews and DON'T FORGET. Contact Fox and add your voice to keep this show going for season two! askfox at fox dot com


	5. Chapter 5 Just Not My Day

Chapter 5- Just Not My Day

_(Sunday 6:40am) A slight creak and Chance was awake in a flash, reaching for his gun. He had slept in spurts, waking every 30 minutes or so throughout the short night. Even getting up a couple times to make sure all was well. But this new noise had him awake instantly and on high alert. He moved quietly to the window and peered outside carefully without moving the curtain. It was just getting daylight, but he saw nothing. He swiftly turned and started towards the bedrooms and down the short hallway. But it was already too late; a large blond muscle looking guy had one hand holding a gun to Daniels head and the other hand covering his mouth. Daniels eyes were opened wide but he wasn't struggling. Two other guys appeared from the other bedroom behind Kado and Nori, still in their pajamas, with a gun trained on both of them as well. _

"_Drop your weapon or the boy buys it." growled the overgrown dude_

_Chance tossed his weapon to the floor._

"_Well now" said the big guy to Kado. "Seems you squealed to someone, didn't ya? No worries, we can take care of him too. Too bad you just couldn't keep this quiet."_

"_Tie them up," he ordered to his two goons._

_The were rapidly tied with their hands behind their backs, pushed outside to an unmarked white van, and practically tossed inside. _

_Kado looked at Chance and said regretfully. "You were right, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you last night."_

_Chance nodded to him as the guy from the front hollered at them to shut up and waved his gun in warning. Twenty minutes later they arrived at an old warehouse near the docks. They were pushed inside the building and then into a small room inside the main room. Kado and Nori were tied sitting down to two chairs back to back, with Chance and Daniel back to back in the other two chairs. They were tied very tight, and left alone, with a guard right outside the room they were in._

_Chance finally asked Kado the question he had wanted to ask since last night. "So, what do you have on these guys that has kept us alive so far?" He could see Kado, but Nori was out of his line of sight._

_Kado looked towards the door and then whispered. "They think I took pictures and video of them on my cell phone in the homeless guy's room. The night they roughed me up, I hinted that I had 'evidence' hidden and if something happened to me it would come out."_

_Chance smiled, "Let me guess, you don't have any evidence, do you?"_

"_No."_

"_So if they find out, we're toast."_

"_Basically."_

"_Then we have to get out of here. They weren't exactly thorough—my phone is still in my pocket. If we can just work our way loose. Anyone have any slack at all?" asked Chance hopefully._

_He was interrupted as the door swung open and the big blond guy came back into the room. "The boss wants to see you," looking at Kado. He then untied Kado and escorted him from the room._

_Hours passed before Kado was returned to the room, mostly in decent shape. He had a few cuts and bruises but seemed all in one piece. Chance had made little progress on working his way loose. Nori was understandably upset and had bouts of sobbing during Kado's absence. Daniel on the other hand, while he had not uttered a word, was constantly working on getting loose. Chance could feel him moving behind him constantly. Hopefully they had not tied the child as tightly as they had the rest of them. Once Kado was back trussed up with the rest of them, he shared what had happened. The "boss" had turned out to be one of the doctors, though Kado still refused to name him, just calling him "that doctor." He had wanted him to turn over his evidence in return for letting them all go. Kado had refused and they had knocked him around a bit, threatened him, Nori, and Daniel over and over again. The doctor had just ordered them to bring Nori into to join them for some 'fun' when his cell phone went off. He had left the room and then minutes later the big guy had escorted Kado back here._

_Chance wished like heck he had called Winston last night. They were at a standstill on getting loose, no backup, and no real options if they did work loose. He tried harder to work at least a little slack into his bindings. But he only succeeded in rubbing his wrists raw. They all settled into silence once more. _

_About an hour later Daniel surprised everyone by saying. "I'm loose." Nori gasped with relief and Kado gave a small half laugh and said "That's my boy. Now hurry and work the rest of us loose."_

_Daniel turned and started on Chance's ropes first, but it took him some time to loosen them up enough that Chance could work his way out. Daniel went to Nori, and Chance was headed to Kado when the door started to open. It was too late to ambush whoever was coming in the door, so Chance charged towards the door. As the guy swung the door fully open he pulled him inside, punched him in the side of the face with all his might, knocking him out cold, and he fell with a thud. Another guy was right behind him so Chance threw his head down, ramming into the guy and knocking him backwards. They scuffled around on the floor for a moment, and then the other guy rolled away, reaching for his gun holster. Chance rolled as well in the opposite direction and took cover behind some stacked boxes. He had to lure this guy away from the room so Daniel could get his parents loose. He did his best to make noise the guy could follow and he retreated down the aisle. Boxes were stacked about 10 feet high on each side. If he could get the guy's gun they would have a decided a decided advantage. He looked up at the crates, and then tested them to see if they would hold his weight. A little wobbly, but it could work. He climbed up as fast as he could, and then waited for the gunman to pass underneath. It didn't take long—he crouched to spring, but the gunman must have heard him and dodged sideways as Chance was in the air. He missed hitting him fully, but managed to grab at him on the way down. He landed flat out on his right side with the guy's jacket in his hands. The crash to the floor stunned him slightly, but not enough for him to loose hold of the guy. He kicked up into the guys face, knocking him over, then rolled on top of him and finished him off. Chance then scanned the floor for the missing gun. Nada. He looked under the crates, not there either. He scanned the floor around them and still came up empty. 'Where could it be? This is just not my day.' He thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a yell._

"_You want to see this boy live to see hi next birthday, you had better show yourself." Hollered the big guy._

_If he turned himself in they were dead, maybe he could sneak up on the guy…….._

(Present) Chance stopped his story there and looked at Winston. He had already told them what had happened at the warehouse. Guerrero had joined them during his story and made notes throughout.

As he stopped, Guerrero had looked up. "Well, we know you got away." He collected his notes and stood up. "I'm going to get started on the money angle. If there are crooked doctors at that hospital they will have left a money trail." as he headed back down the stairs.

Winston remained, and looked at Chance. "Do you know where Kado and his family are? Are they still on the run?"

Chance shook his head, and finished filling Winston in on the rest of the missing time…..

_(Sunday 2pm) They had been on the run for over an hour running from warehouse to warehouse in an attempt to make it off the docks. They had relieved the two thugs of not only their money and weapons, but also their clothes. Kado now had one of the guys clothes on, a little baggy but wearable, and Nori had one of the guy's shirts on- she was too tiny for anything else to fit. Daniel was still running around in bare feet and penguin riddled pajamas. Once they could get to a public area they could catch a cab. Kado was going to send Nori and Daniel via train to her brother, and Chance was going to find a pay phone where he had could call in the cavalry. He had been disgusted to find his phone destroyed after he had landed on it trying to bonsai the guy from the top of the crates. It was just NOT his weekend. He also wasn't sure who to trust. If this plot went further up the ladder than two crooked doctors, then even the cops maybe even be after them. _

_Before they made it off of the docks a white van appeared, slowly canvassing the area. 'Great' he thought, 'just great.' They had to get Daniel and his mom to safety. He thought about his options and made an instant decision. They were going to have to split up. If he could draw their attention and head in the opposite direction—maybe Kado could get them to a train station. Chance ducked back behind the building they were using for cover and quickly explained Kado his plan._

"_Ok." said Kado "As soon as I get them safely on their way, I'm coming back to help you." _

_Chance wanted to argue that point, but there wasn't time. With a "Keep them safe." Thrown over his shoulder he ran in the direction of the van. Now to catch their attention and make them think he wasn't alone. He pulled out the gun they had claimed from the warehouse, and took a shot at the van's tire. Direct hit. Now they would have to follow him on foot. He headed back the way they had came, back into the dock area. Hopefully he could give these guys the slip. Too late he realized he should have had Kado contact Winston. There had not been enough time to think about that. He was on his own once again. Just like old times. _

_(Sunday 4pm) He had finally been trapped. Apparently the gunmen had called in for reinforcements, and had gotten plenty. He was trapped on 3 sides by them, and the 4__th__ side was water. It was early April and while the temps were warm, the water would still be pretty cold, which was one reason he hadn't jumped yet. Kado had had 2 hours now to get away—unless the bad guys had split up, they should be somewhere safe by now. He peered out over the edge of the dock; it was about 4 feet to the water. If he went in he would be in the water a long time as there was no easy way out. Best to stay put for the moment. His 'moment' was short lived as the tall blond guy appeared briefly to his left. 'What did they have to do to get rid of that guy? His head must be made out of brick' he thought. He fired a shot in his direction to give him a chance to retreat behind a forklift close to the building. He had no cover between him and the right side of the building now. If someone came around that corner he was unprotected. It was going to be water, or a sure shot in the back. He took several deep breaths in preparation for the shock of cold water that he was about to hit. He pushed off the forklift and planned to dash the 12 feet of empty space between the forklift and the edge of the dock. He took off, but only made it to the end of the forklift when he was clothes lined by the big guy who had made it to the other side of the forklift while he was psyching himself up for the plunge. He landed flat on his back, but rolled away, and swung back to his feet. The big dude kicked his gun away, which he had lost once again, then surprised Chance when he threw his own gun away with it. The surprise faded when the blond pulled out a knife. _

_Chance stood up straight and said, "What….is this payback for earlier?"_

_The guy just grinned and glanced to the corner Chance had been concerned about defending. Sure enough, another gunman had appeared, but was just watching them. 'Great' he thought. 'I beat this guy, I'm dead. I let him win, I'm dead. This day just keeps getting better and better.' The big guy stepped towards him and Chance dropped into a fighting stance. He wasn't going down easy no matter the situation. He dodged a knife slash to the body by stepping sideways and planting a kick to his opponent's unprotected ribs. He was rewarded with a grunt from the big guy. He then went low for a leg sweep, but his opponent was savvy and avoided the sweep, twisted sideways, and slashed Chance's shoulder with his knife. There was no immediate pain as Chance dropped down low and contacted the guy just about the ankle. It sent him sprawling but he was up again in a flash, still with knife in hand. He came at Chance with knife raised, Chance threw a kick at him which the guy blocked, using the contact to push Chance backwards. He then swung his knife again while he was off balance. Chance bent backwards as the knife barely contacted his face, slashing it lightly. He caught the guy's blade hand in the process and tried to force him to loose the knife. He kicked at the guys legs while holding the knife at bay, but the big guy used his other hand to grab him around the throat. He voluntarily dropped the knife and brought his second hand to circle his neck. Chance took the opportunity to grab the guy's arms with both hands and kicked both feet into his ribs. The impact knocked the guys hands from his throat, but made him raging mad. With a roar he kicked out at Chance, catching him in his bad knee. There was a slight pop and Chance dropped like a rock to the ground, grabbing for the bad knee. The big guy saw this as his opportunity and started raining kicks to his midsection and head. Chance did the only thing he could do and rolled away towards the water. As the giant reached down to grab him he grabbed his shirt and used the force of his roll to throw the giant off balance and forward over him. Too late he realized he was closer to the dock edge than he thought. He felt himself roll into thin air. The plunge into water shocked all the air out of him, and he realized that swimming with one almost unusable leg was not going to be pretty. His head broke through the water and he had one gasp of air before hands pushed him back underneath. He struggled valiantly to break the hold on him, but he just didn't have enough air left to fight. Slowly his fighting came to and end and he surrendered to the cold darkness that overtook him….._

_TBC_

I want to thank IheartSam for that review. I was halfway through this chapter and a bit discouraged because I had posted 2 chapters and no one had reviewed. Was wondering if the story just wasn't interesting to anyone. But that review re-energized me and got me back on track We still have a little more past to catch up on then its back to the present. Please keep those reviews coming—even if it's just a "Like it, want more"


	6. Chapter 6 One Life For Three

Chapter 6-- One Life For Three

_(Sunday 6pm) He awoke to a pounding headache, to find himself lying on his right side on the floor of a spotless, and very cold room. He was damp and chilled to the bone. His knee was hot and very swollen, and was sending waves of pain through his entire leg with every beat of his heart. His arms were tied behind him, but by shuffling sideways he slowly managed to get himself into a sitting position. His legs were not tied, thankfully, but he had no energy to attempt standing at the moment, and was not sure if he could stand. He assessed his situation and was pretty sure on the way the room looked that he was in a hospital room of some sort. There was an exam bed for one, and posters of medicines on the wall. He glanced at his shoulder, which now that he had started moving, was starting to bleed. Not much he could do about it at the moment though. He finally started trying to get to his feet, he needed to find a way out of here before whoever it was that put him in here came back for him. Ten minutes later with much puffing and panting he was on his feet, or foot, actually. He couldnt put any major weight on the bad leg, but it was sufficent to allow him to hobble toward the cabinets. It was hard work backing up to each drawer and pulling it open, but he searched each one for anything sharp he could use to free himself. Nothing with a sharp edge was to be found in any of the drawers. As he was contemplating his next move the door opened and in walked Kado. He turned slowly towards Kado with a surprised look on his face. _

_"Did you get them to safety?" he instantly asked._

_"Yes, they are out of harms way and no one will be able to find them." Kado said as he walked over to Chance and glanced at his shoulder. He then started pulling him towards the exam bed and with a little effort got Chance seated on it. He gazed critically at his shoulder wound. Blood had run down to the end of his elbow and was dripping steadily onto the floor._

_"Let's get you cleaned up," as he started to untie Chance._

_"Why aren't you tied up?" Chance asked uneasily_

_Kdo sidestepped that question and whispered. "Nori and Dani should be on a plane to Tokyo very shortly. Her brother will be traveling with them. He won't let anything happen to them."_

_Chance nodded, and then inhaled sharply as the last of the ropes came off and feeling started returning to his hands."_

_"Hold still while I find something to fix this with." said Kado as he got up to search for some bandages. He found an ace bandage in one drawer, and some antiseptic wipes in another, and brought them back to Chance who was rubbing the feeling back into his hands. He cleaned the blood off as best he could, wiped the antiseptic over the wound and started to wrap the ace bandage around his upper arm. "You may need a few stitches later, but that can wait for now."_

_Chance just stared at Kado. "Why haven't you told me what's going on?"_

_Kado finished the wrap job, and looked at Chance. "I did what I had to do."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_He hesitated as if searching for the right words "I traded my life for their life and yours. They wont be coming after any of you. But you have to promise me you will stay out of this."_

_"No way! I'm in this till the end."_

_Kado sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. Look the deal is I give myself up for harvesting. They can use whatever organs they want from me, and you and my family go free."_

_Chance exploded. "GIVE YOURSELF UP! Are you crazy?" He slid off the exam table onto his one good leg and grabbed Kado's shirt. "There are other ways out of this, you don't have to die. We can...."_

_"NO!" he was interupted. "I don't care about my life so long as my family are ok." as he yanked his shirt out of Chance's grasp. "I want to thank you for your help, but it's already done. I agreed to this, and I'm not backing out. "_

_"Well, I'm not going to let you do this, we can make it out of here."_

_But Kado was shaking his head. "No, and I thought you may feel this way, so I'm sorry I have to do this." He walked over to the door and knocked on it._

_And who should walk through the door but the big blond guy. Chance groaned. "You are like a bad penny that keeps popping up." As Chance shuffled backwards. "Can't keep calling you big blong dude, what is your name anyways?"_

_The big guy just smiled and handed Kado a full syringe. "That should knock him out for about 18 hours or so."_

_Kado accepted the syringe and looked at Chance. "Please let me do this gently. You won't feel a thing and when you wake up you'll be somewhere safe. I need you out of the way until everything is over."_

_Chance shook his head. "No, Kado, don't do this, I can help you......" he was saying when the big guy jumped at him. He was already trapped in the corner of the room, so he ducked under the big guy and was almost clear of him when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Kado swinging something at his head. He had no time to duck--the metallic object hit him in the back of his head and he felt himself falling. For the second time in as many hours his eyes rolled up into his head, and blackness overtook him again....._

_TBC_

Thanks for the reviews. :) They were awesome, and keep em coming! ;) This is the last of the catch up we have to do. Everything from here on out will be in the present :) This chapter is rather short, but I should be posting the following chapter within the next 24 hours instead of the normal 2 days it takes me. I decided to break what was going to be one long chapter in to two shorter ones. That way you guys the to read part of it sooner. :) Happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7 I Need A Heart

Chapter 7-- I Need A Heart

(Present- Monday 2pm) "We have to go after him Winston, it's been too long already. He may already be dead." said Chance desperately.

But Winston still had questions, "Wait a minute, how did you get back here?"

"I don't know," rather absently. "He said I would be somewhere safe, I guess he brought me back here. But thats not important...." He stopped and looked at Winston. "Are you going to help me find him or not?"

Winston looked wounded at that comment. "Of course, but we need a plan. Assuming he's still alive--we don't even know where to start searching for him."

Chance thought a couple of minutes and then with a half smile said "I think I have an idea....."

Winston rolled his eyes. "This had better be good."

"Oh, it is--I don't feel so well....I think I need a transplant...." He said with a cheesy look on his face.

"Oh, Lord."

Chance had an excited look on his face now. "Come on, let's go run this past Guerrero." He moved toward the stairs, a little gingerly, while Carmine took his spot on the couch. Winston followed slowly murmuring under his breath about hairbrained plans......

Once downstairs Guerrero filled them in on everything he had managed to find out. First, he had checked flights and Nori and Daniel had arrived in Tokyo just about an hour ago. Chance sent him a grateful look for that information. As for the money trail he had expected to find, it actually went in several different directions. Nothing led to Saint Marks, but he had found two doctors at the hospital who had received deposits into their Cayman Island bank accounts (which Winston wanted to know how the heck he had found that out). The deposits showed up 5 separate times, with 5 million deposited each time. This was where it got strange. At the same time the money showed up in their accounts, 5 million also showed up for a company called Talnavo Industries, which carried pharmaceuticals and was located right next to the hospital. After checking the company out- they had the same two doctors on the payroll for "consulting" purposes. Dr. Ramirez, and Dr. Malnoy. These two doctors had "lost" 5 patients over the past 8 weeks. Two had been homeless, one was a widow, one was a prisoner, and the last had been a young boy who had been pronounced brain dead. From those five people they had transplanted two hearts, a kidney, two livers, and one lung. Not one of the five patients had been in serious trouble, yet they had all died suddenly. The "official" cause was heart failure. But Guerrero suspected a neurotoxin was injected which would have cause paralysis of the lungs and, if an autopsy was not done, it would simply look like heart failure. None of the "donors" had anyone concerned enough about them to worry about an autopsy- so in essence it was a perfect murder. Each one of the patients receiving the organs had been filthy rich, and each one had the matching 15 million dollar withdrawal from their account. They had all the info they needed to turn this over to the police. But Kado had to be found first. After filling Winston and Chance in he stopped and asked. "So, whats the plan?"

"Any chance you can find out what blood type Kado has?" this coming from Chance.

"That's easy dude." he raised his head and looked at Chance. "You want to set yourself up as a rich guy needing a transplant don't you?"

"Yup. Here's the plan-- You set it up so that my blood matches Kado's. Then Winston can approach Talnavo about needing a heart transplant. We may flush them into showing us where Kado is. They would have to keep him close to the hospital. We get him out of there, turn all the evidence over to the police and it's over. Talnavo has to be the starting point. Winston, you think you can walk in there and get me a consult?"

Winston was skeptical as usual. "For all we know one or both of the doctors may know what you look like. How are we supposed to work that out?"

"Easy." said Guerrero. "Your client is not well enough to be seen. He's been attended by a private doctor in his own home."

"All right wise guy. How are we going to get a doctor to vouch for us?" asked Winston

"I know a guy who owes me a favour, and he just happens to be a doctor. He can set up all Chance's paperwork and anything else we may need." said Guerrero pulling out his cell phone. "The only tricky part will be finding Kado. We can ask for a visit for our doctor to examine him before the operation. Then extract Kado, turn in all the evidence and take some well deserved time off."

Chance nodded at him. "Sound good Winston?"

"Alright. But I go in first and Guerrero gets Kado out--you're not in any condition to be running all over the place. You stay somewhere safe until this is all over, got it?"

Guerrero smirked and said half under his breath. "Like thats ever going to happen..."

Winston was still looking at Chance, who was not happy with that scenario at all. Winston continued "That's the deal. I'm not going in if your going to do something stupid. You've been through the ringer the past couple of days."

Chance frowned. Not that he had much choice anyways. "Fine, but I'm going to stay close, let's be ready in five...." as he limped back up the stairs to change into some fresh clothes.

As he left Guerrero turned to Winston. "And you really think he's going to stay out of it?"

"No.....you got any knockout juice on you?" Winston said, half kidding.

"Ha ha, no. Besides it would take more than that to stop Chance when he's like this."

"I know just..........keep an eye on him? His body will shut down on him first. If we can do this fast and quick maybe everything will work out with him in one piece."

"And when has anything ever been fast, or quick around here?"

"Ain't that the truth." said Winston disgustedly

(Monday 4pm) Winston had done it. With a cover name of Darren Scott, he had walked into Talnavo Industries. The hardest part had been convincing the secretary that he needed to speak to the president of the company. Finally after a short wait he had been escorted to see him, a Donald Novak. He was wired as usual so Chance and Guerrero could listen along. The president had denied everything until Winston mentioned that he was a friend of one of the other recipients and he "knew" he had the right place. He explained that he had a wealthy client who needed a heart transplant desperately. The guy finally seemed to buy his story, and said he would take his information and get back to them. But Winston played his part well, telling a sob story about his client and that he didnt know if he would make it through the next 24 hours. Mr. Novak a little reluctantly referred him to see one of his "consultants." Winston had to make the short trip to Saint Marks to meet the gentleman. Surprise of surprise it turned out to be a Dr. Malnoy. Dr. Malnoy had taken documents from Winston, the ones Guerrero's doctor friend had supplied, and then left him sitting in the waiting room for a bit. He finally reappeared.

"I believe we can help you--we have a possible donor." said Dr. Malnoy "Can you have your client transferred over here within the next three hours?"

"That won't be a problem." Winston replied.

"Great," said the doctor as he handed Winston a slip of paper containing several numbers. "The money is to be transferred into those accounts before the operation begins. Five million to each account."

"Not a problem....but there is one more thing. I would like our doctor to examine the donor before we do this."

"No, I'm sorry. The donor has specifically asked that we not share any information." replied the doctor

"Well, I'm not sending my client in without knowing for sure this donor is a match......

"I assure you, Mr Scot, that we are very thorough in this matter."

"Thanks all the same, but I want more than your word with that much money, and his life, on the line." said Winston huffily

"Wait here." said the very perturbed doctor as he disappeared down the corridor.

Chance asked him over the wire. "You think he's going to go for it?"

"I don't know. You want me to take him out if he doesn't? Then at least we'll have something to trade for Kado."

Guerrero asked "How many people are around?"

"A few, mostly nurses."

"Better not. We don't need any witnesses. If he refuses, see if we can at least get a blood sample," Chance suggested. "for our doctor to examine. Maybe we can follow them to Kado that way."

They were interupted by the return of the doctor. "Well, it's very unusual, but we will allow your doctor to examine the donor, briefly. Have him here in about 2 hours."

Winston replied, "Thank you, I'll have him......

Dr Malnoy interrupted him. "We have also moved the time table up- have your client here in 2 hours as well. Your doctor can examine the donor and we can start the operation immediately, assuming the money has been transferred."

"Fine, once my doctor gives the go ahead, the transfer will be completed."

Winston shook hands with the doctor, gave him a very convincing smile, and headed for the exit.

"You hear that guys? We have 2 hours to finish setting this thing up. Guerrero can you get your doctor here in 2 hours?" He ask a bit worriedly.

"No problem dude."

"Fine, all we need is to get Chance to the hospital in an ambulance and we're all set."

"Ambulance is already I would like to know how you're going to talk Chance into wearing one of those skimpy gowns." he said with a smirk to Chance who was sitting right next to him.

"What?! No way am I wearing one of those!!! Forget it!" stormed Chance.

Winston chuckled. "You wanted in on this thing, now you have to act out your cover......"

Winston heard a low growl on the other end of the headset, and a huge grin spread over his face. This would be sweet revenge for making him a "flight attendant". 'Oh yeah' he chuckled to himself. 'This is going to be good'

TBC

Thanks again for all the great reviews. :) I managed to get the last two chapters up fairly rapidly, but the next chapter will take the normal two days before I can get it posted. More H/C coming. We are coming down to the last part of this story. I hope the ending will satisfy all :)


	8. Chapter 8 Playing It By Ear

Chapter 8—Playing It By Ear

(Monday 5:45 pm) Chance was sitting in the back of the ambulance that Guerrero had requisitioned. Winston had teased him mercilessly for some time about the "gown," but had finally had pity on him and given him some white scrubs. Guerrero was driving the ambulance, much to Winston's dismay. Chance believed that he had taken a few "wrong" turns just to torque Winston off. They were all wired so they could keep track of each other once they had to split up inside the hospital. Guerrero's doctor was going to meet them there. If everything worked out they would be out of there within the hour. They were under the assumption that Kado would be anesthetized, so preparations had been made to use the ambulance as their escape vehicle. Winston had already sent all the evidence to the police, and it was set to be delivered in a little less than an hour. If things did go wrong in there hopefully help wouldn't be too far behind. But Chance tried to think positively that this was going to work. Then they were all going to take some time off.

Guerrero pulled into a parking spot just outside the back door. Winston hopped out and tested his mike. "Alright, let's pray this thing goes smoothly. I'm headed in. I'll find out what room he's in then stall about bringing Chance in." he glanced at Guerrero. "You get him out of there fast enough and we'll all rendezvous back at the ambulance and make tracks." Guerrero nodded his assent. Winston was more nervous than he would admit. There were so many ways this thing could go wrong.

Guerrero piled into the back with Chance to await the results of Winston's meeting. He was prepared to wheel Chance in on the stretcher, then wheel Kado back out to the waiting ambulance while Chance covered their tail. He slipped a gun under the mattress of the stretcher just as added precaution.

Winston walked rapidly into the surgical waiting room, ready to get this over with. He saw at the end of the corridor he was walking down, the president—Donald Novak. He was whispering to a tall dark haired gentleman next to him, and then he took off practically running around the corner at the end.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what?" said Guerrero back.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Winston

"You have anything more to go on than a bad feeling dude?"

"Well, Novak was here, and he took off like greased lightning." he said into his wire tap in a low voice. The dark haired gentleman was approaching. As he got closer he could read his name tag—Dr. Ramirez.

"Good evening Mr. Scott, everything is ready, right this way please. Your doctor was just here, come with me."

Winston followed him down the corridor and then into a hospital room, expecting to see Kado in one of the beds, but both beds were empty. He turned sharply to face the doctor. A "What's going on." died on his lips as he met the end of a pistol with a silencer on it.

"Move it." said the doctor as he motioned him further into the room.

"Take it easy, no need to point that gun at me," he said mostly to alert the guys on what was happening.

"Where's the donor?" asked Winston.

The doctor gave him a small laugh. "Don't you worry about him; you'll be joining him soon. Too bad you had to stick your nose into this. Everything was going great till you guys came along. We have someone headed out to the ambulance to take the guys out you came with." At Winston's surprised look he continued. "Oh yeah, we knew you guys were coming. Gave us time to set everything up to get rid of you guys once and for all."

Meanwhile Chance and Guerrero were already on the move. As soon as Winston has slipped the part about the gun into his conversation, they had both left the ambulance. Chance had retrieved the gun from the stretcher and stuck it in the back of his pants, glad now he was wearing scrubs and some good running shoes. A quick change of plans had been made. Guerrero was going to scout out the place and try to locate Kado, so he took off with the empty stretcher. Chances was going to head toward Winston's location and try to diffuse the situation. He headed cautiously into the hospital knowing they would be after him so he had to keep a low profile.

Winston had been joined by the second doctor- Dr. Malnoy. He was trying to talk his way out of this, or at least stay alive until reinforcements arrived. He was pretty sure his partners were already on the move. They would just have to play it by ear from here on out.

"You guys do know that we've already turned all the evidence over to the city? It's just a matter of time before they get here." stated Winston calmly

Dr. Malnoy just looked disgusted. "What evidence, you can't prove anything."

"Oh yeah, well what about the five separate deposits of 5 mill into each of your accounts? I think that may catch their attention."

Shock registered on both of the doctor's faces, and Ramirez finally managed to sputter out. "How did you know about that? Those accounts are hidden."

"Oh, we have our ways, but trust me; we're not the only ones who know. Even if you kill me, they are already onto you. It will just be a matter of time before they catch you," said Winston smugly.

At that the two doctor's turned on each other. "Let's get out of here; I'm not going to jail." "Are you crazy, we have to get rid of our witnesses first." "I'm not going to kill in cold blood." "You've already killed, what's different about this?" Their argument came to an abrupt end as Dr. Malnoy spun around and fled the room. Winston started to step towards Ramirez, but the doctor spun back around after watching his colleague flee.

Chance had finally made it to the surgical area and saw Dr. Malnoy exiting a room rapidly and practically running down the corridor. 'Winston must be in that room' he thought and he eased to the door, and then very slowly started to ease the door open. Winston saw him coming and tried to distract the guy with more talk about his eventual capture. It worked perfectly. Chance held his gun to the man's head and said "Drop it."

Dr Ramirez froze, but didn't drop his weapon. He continued to point it at Winston. "I said drop it." And this time Chance butted the back of the guys head with his gun. Then Winston's eyes got large and Chance knew things were about to take a turn for the worst. He swung around to face the door, but his favorite bad guy had emerged once again. He was too close to fire at the giant, who grabbed his gun arm and slammed it against the wall, causing him to drop it. Then he motioned Chance back to the far wall. Chance limped over reluctantly shooting an apologetic look at Winston.

Guerrero in the meantime had fared well. He had used his "persuasiveness" on the nurses to find the "donor." Kado had been unprotected, and knocked out just as they had figured. He had Kado on the stretcher now, and was rolling him into the ambulance. He had kept tabs on his two friends, and now that Kado was safe in the ambulance, it was time to find them and end this.

Back in the room Ramirez seemed to have finally made up his mind. "Ok, Jocko, we kill them both and then hightail it out of here."

"Jocko!" said Chance. "Finally, you have a name. Got tired of calling you big blond dude." adding a smirk to his face.

Jocko replied to the doctor. "It will be a pleasure to kill this one." Pointing at Chance as his grin began to spread.

"Here, take this." Ramirez handed the pistol to Jocko. "Finish them off."

Chance knew they had mere seconds to make a move, so when Ramirez handed the gun off to Jocko he made his move. He lunged at Jocko, and Winston matched his move, going for the doctor. The ensuing fight was enough to knock the gun from the blonde's hand, but Jocko knew his weakness and took him out with a kick to his bad knee. Chance yelped, but he hit the floor rolling and rolled quickly back onto his one good leg. Before he could move towards his opponent again Jocko grabbed the gun from the floor, threw it up, and fired. The bullet caught him in the left shoulder, slamming him back to the floor. Winston, who had the doctor in a head lock by this time, let go and started for Chance. Jocko stopped him with an "Annh, annh, unless you want to buy it too" and motioned him away with the gun.

Ramirez said. "Take this one as a hostage until we can get out of here. Forget about him," motioning to Chance. Chance had not moved since hitting the floor, and Winston's gut twisted. 'No, this can't be happening' he thought. He could see the blood which had started to seep through his white scrubs and it was all he could do not to rush over to him. Winston was pushed forcefully out the door by the big fellow, taking one last glance at Chance as he went out and hoping like heck that wasn't the last time he saw him alive……

TBC

Alright folks, we are almost finished. I have one more full chapter and the Epilogue and it's finished ;) Thanks for following along. Please review so I know you still like it. Hoping to post the next chapter sooner than my 2 day norm. Don't forget to contact FOX and request a Season 2!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Through The Ringer

Chapter 9—Through The Ringer

(Monday 6:30pm) Guerrero had heard the shot over the mike. He had been delayed in getting to his partners. Just as he was entering the back door Dr. Malnoy had appeared. He had actually walked past him until the name on his nametag actually registered. He had taken the opportunity to follow the guy to his car, knocked him out cold and used strips of the guys white doctor's coat to tie him up with. It had taken him longer than he liked and he had just stepped back into the hospital when he heard the shot. He went into overdrive headed to the surgical ward.

Chance never did really pass out from the gunshot. He had felt himself slam into the floor, and a roaring filled his ears. The roaring had seemed to last an eternity but was probably only a minute or so. He made an attempt to sit up, groaning fiercely as his left shoulder felt like it was on fire. He had to get to Winston. They would kill him as soon as they thought they were free. He pushed himself off the floor, grabbing onto the bed closest to him in an effort to stay upright. Little black spots floated into his vision, but he blinked rapidly trying to get rid of them. He had to do this, and he forced his body to obey him. He stumbled in a fashion towards the door. His bad knee he had to drag sideways with each step. He finally reached the door and opened it up. He stopped, confused, on the other side of the door as he couldn't think of what he needed to do. 'The back door' he thought. They would surely head for the back door. He started slowly shuffling in that direction.

Winston had kept up as much chatter as he could, knowing that anything he said would help Guerrero find him. These guys didn't know what Guerrero looked like, he hoped. As much as he hated to admit it, Guerrero was their only hope at the moment. He had to get back to Chance as fear filled his heart at the thought of losing him. He had to be alright. They approached the last corner before the automatic doors would lead them outside. Guerrero was standing around the corner, waiting for them with a gun leveled in their direction. The doctor had been leading the way, followed by Winston who was constantly prodded in the back with the gun held by Jocko. The trio stopped cold when they saw Guerrero. A nurse appeared from the doorway closest to them, and upon seeing the guns she had zipped back into the room and slammed the door. Guerrero started off the conversation.

"Trying to sneak out the backdoor, you guys should know better than that."

Jocko countered with a "Let us through or your friend dies."

Guerrero just smiled at that and leaned against the wall looking rather comfortable. "You know, go ahead. You shoot him and then you won't have anyone to hide behind, and my trigger finger is awful itchy today."

Ramirez stuttered "You're going to risk you're friends life on that assumption?"

"Yup." Winston frowned at him but he just smiled in return.

Winston was about to open his mouth with a smart comment back when he was literally scared half to death as a shot rang out. Jocko then hit him from behind. In the ensuing chaos Guerrero disarmed and hit Ramirez over the head with the butt of his own gun. Jocko had hit Winston on the way to the floor after Chance had shot him in the shoulder.

Chance was standing, swaying precariously. He glanced at Jocko on the floor and said "Payback time."

Winston took the few steps separating him from Chance. He grabbed him just as his legs finally gave way, and eased him to the floor, leaning him against the wall. Chance's face was pale, and his eyelids were half closed. Blood had seeped down from his shoulder and almost half of his shirt was covered in blood. There was an exit wound, so at least they didn't have to worry about getting the bullet out. Winston stood up and grabbed a sheet from a stretcher that was nearby. He rolled it up and pressed it to the gunshot wound and held on tight. "You're going to be just fine, hold on buddy."

Guerrero had holstered his gun and kneeled at Chance's side. He checked for his pulse and found it rapid and thready. He tapped on Chance's face lightly, but got no real response. "He's going into shock, dude. We have to get him to a hospital."

Winston stared at him like he had lost his head. "We are IN a hospital, genius." though with all the gunshots just fired he wasn't surprised to see that everyone had left the area. Not even a doctor to holler at.

"You really want to stay around here and answer questions? We've been seen by too many witnesses. We have to get him out of here." Guerrero stared at him.

Winston had to admit he was right, again. "Ok, let's get him to the ambulance, NOW." Winston grabbed Chance gently under his bad arm and lifted, while Guerrero did the same thing from the other side. Chance tried to help, but he had no strength, and his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. They practically had to carry him to the ambulance, which thankfully was not far. A few steps before they got to the ambulance Chance passed out cold, throwing them off balance. Somehow all three managed to stay upright. Once there, Winston crawled into the back of the ambulance first and half pulled Chance onto the floor, and then pulled him up to rest against his chest. Kado was residing on the stretcher and it would take too much time to swap places with them. He settled Chance back against him as Guerrero closed the doors and rushed around to the driver's side. "Hurry." Winston hollered up at him as he cranked the engine. He got an "I'm hurrying dude." thrown back at him in response, and then he had to grasp for a hold as Guerrero spun tires taking off. Winston tried rousing Chance once again, but he was out for the count. He could feel the blood from the wound seeping into his own clothes and knew they didn't have a lot of time.

The first thing he heard was the annoying "beep….beep…." of the heart monitor as his senses returned. His eyelids felt like lead, but he had to know where he was. He forced his eyes open. At first is eyes refused to focus, but gradually his vision began to clear and he realized he was lying almost flat on a hospital bed. 'They must have me on the good stuff' he thought. He felt all disjointed and floaty. His left shoulder was wrapped and his arm was in a sling. His bad knee was propped up high on some pillows. Winston was sitting, asleep, in the chair closest to his bed. A glass of water was next to his bed and he realized just how thirsty he was. He pushed himself up on his elbow to try and reach for it. Bad idea! His body screamed. He gasped out as his shoulder felt like it had been lit on fire.

Winston woke up instantly and shot out of the chair. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" as he pushed him back onto his back. "You need to stay still. You're lucky to be alive. I thought we had lost you last night."

"Last night?" Chance rasped out. "What time is it?"

Winston retrieved the water from the nightstand and helped him take a drink before replying. "It's Tuesday, about 2pm. We brought you here last night. You had lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go for a while." as Winston eased back into his chair.

Chance took a moment to process the information as his head was all sorts of fuzzy from the meds. "How's Kado?"

"Fine, just fine. In fact he's feeling a lot better than you."

"And the rest, did they catch everyone?" said Chance, shivering a bit. Why did hospitals have to be so freaking cold?!

"Yup, the police arrived right after we left. They caught up to Donald Novak, and Guerrero had already taken care of Dr. Malnoy." said Winston looking a bit worried as he stood up to retrieve another blanket.

"Great." sighed Chance blinking his eyes rapidly in an effort to stay awake. He was fading fast.

Winston pulled the extra blanket up around him and said "Rest, you've been through the ringer this weekend."

Chance thought that was the best idea he'd heard all week. He relaxed back into the pillow. The fire in his shoulder had faded to a dull ache and he felt himself start to drift off. He opened his eyes one last time to make sure Winston was still there, and then drifted off to sleep knowing he was safe.

TBC

One last short chapter to wrap everything up and its all done. I do plan on writing a stand alone chapter soon. This had been fun, and hopefully everyone has enjoyed the H/C. I think that's my specialty. Please don't forget to review when it's all over so I know it made sense ALSO! Don't forget to go tell FOX that you want a Season 2 if you have not already done so!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Chapter 10—Epilogue

(Friday 2pm) Chance was sacked out the couch at the office. He had just been released from the hospital. It had been a cat and dog fight with Winston to get him to bring him here instead of his own place. Eventually he had won out, but only because he had threatened to walk here. Now Winston was downstairs still steaming. It was a pretty good idea to stay up here and out of sight for a bit. To tell the truth he was rather exhausted from the trip, but he had been too inactive for too many days already. His arm was still in a sling, but it was healing rapidly, along with the rest of him. Besides, he needed to be here, to have a little normalcy in his life. He was just about to fall asleep when Winston hollered from below…

"You up for a visitor?"

Chance sat up and hollered back, "Sure, who is it?"

No answer was forthcoming, but Kado appeared moments later.

Chance stood up, with a smile on his face, "Boy is it good to see you."

The two men shook hands, and then Chance waved his one free hand inviting him to sit. Chance retook his place on the couch, almost sitting on Carmine who had appeared out of nowhere.

"I just want to thank you for all you did. I owe you my life." Kado stammered, and looked uneasily at Carmine.

"No worries, but I do have one question."

"Sure, anything."

"When you brought me back here, why did you drug Carmine too?" as Chance stroked Carmine's head.

Kado looked embarrassed at that question. "Well…….I'm scared to death of dogs. When I got here with you and he met me at the door I panicked. I slammed the door on him. I ran to the store and got some sleeping pills and some meat and slipped it under the door."

Chance chuckled. "So that explains it." After a short pause "How are Nori and Dani?"

"They are just fine. In fact, I'm on my way to the airport right now. I'm going to join them over there for a week's vacation." Kado smiled.

"Well, you tell Daniel that he can come play with Carmine anytime he wants."

Kado looked a bit alarmed at that statement, but he gave Chance a half smile and said "That would be great, I know he couldn't be anywhere safer."

Kado stood on that note, glanced warily at Carmine, and reached over to shake Chance's hand once more. He then proceeded down the stairs. Chance went with him to the top of the stairs and then stopped. He heard bickering in the kitchen area and he figured that meant Guerrero had shown up. He eased his way partway down the stairs to an argument.

"….and you were willing to throw my life away on a WHIM that he wasn't going to shoot?" Winston said heatedly.

"Look dude, I know their type, they were not going to shoot their one and only hostage." Said Guerrero with his mouth half full.

"And just how did you know that?"

"I just knew dude."

"Well next time, don't risk MY life on an 'I just know'……… Winston's voice faded as Chance headed back up the stairs.

'Yup,' he thought. 'Everything is back to normal.' He eased himself back onto the couch, pushing Carmine off onto the floor, and smiled. 'Back to normal' felt wonderful.

The End

Well. That's it folks Thanks for reading along. And please now that its complete let me know if you liked it in its entirety. I have another long story already planned if you guys want more. It's about a Marine Biologist and it will have Orca in it (I love Orca). So please leave a review letting me know you liked this one and if you want another one. I will prob do a standalone fic before I start that one. Also don't forget to let FOX know we want season two!!


End file.
